Dunmer (Skyrim)
The Dunmer, more commonly referred to as Dark Elves, are the dark skinned elven natives of the province of Morrowind but can be encountered anywhere in Tamriel. Notable, after the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim. There, they face extreme prejudices due to their elven blood and their status as refugees. Despite this, several Dunmer have established a foothold in Skyrim as skillful merchants and mages. Biology Dunmer have glowing red eyes and grayish skin tones that range from shades of blue to green. Height Male and female Dunmer have a height of 1.0, the standard height of many races in Skyrim. Of the elves, they are taller than the Bosmer, which rank at 0.95 and shorter than Altmer, which rank 1.08.The getscale command shows that races all have their own unique base scale. History Migration – Red Mountain eruption After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim. Several took up residence at the College of Winterhold, to bolster their innate magical talents.On the Great Collapse Many more fled to Windhelm, the seat of the Stormcloaks' resistance against the Empire of Tamriel. Azura's vision Before the destruction that led to the mass exodus of Dunmer, several of the faithful of Azura received visions of the eruption of Red Mountain. Setting out for Winterhold, these Dunmer built the Shrine of Azura and remained there as priests and priestesses, though they eventually left over time, until only one remained, Aranea Ienith.Dialogue with Aranea Ienith Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Destruction *+5 Alchemy *+5 Alteration *+5 Illusion *+5 Light Armor *+5 Sneak Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Sparks (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Ancestor's Wrath: Once per day for 60 seconds, opponents that get too close take 8 points per second of fire damage. Ancestor's Wrath can harm neutral NPCs such as town guards. *Resist Fire: Your Dunmer blood gives you 50% resistance to fire. Popular usage and unique game play The Dunmer is a versatile race that can almost fill any role, due to the racial powers and skill bonuses. Combat, Stealth and Magic The Dunmer racial Ancestor's Wrath power adds additional usefulness to melee combat. Causing fire damage to any foe within melee range, this racial power seems to benefit most from a melee fighter play-style. In terms of skills, the Dunmer is an advantageous race for thieves, assassins and mages, as they offer a good balance of stealth and magical talent. This race provides a middle ground between the other Mer species, as the Bosmer are adept at stealth and the Altmer are experts of magic. The Dunmer are known for their aptitude in magic, especially destruction magic. Dunmer also have increased abilities in other magical classes, including Alteration and Illusion. Dunmer characters begin the game with the additional spell Sparks, even though this advantage is short lived, as a Sparks Spell Tome (Skyrim) can be acquired in the tutorial quest Unbound. Vampires .]] Seeing as they have a natural resistance against fire, Dunmer could also effectively be used when playing as a Vampire with the add-on. As Stage IV vampires have 50% weakness to fire, the Dunmers' resistance counteracts this penalty almost entirely. Notable Dunmer *Aranea Ienith – Priestess of Azura. *Athis – Member of The Companions in Whiterun. *Brand-Shei Telvanni – Merchant in Riften; heir to House Telvanni. *Drevis Neloren – master of Illusion at the College of Winterhold. *Erandur – potential follower, priest of Mara, and former cultist of Vaermina. *Gabriella – sister of the Dark Brotherhood. *Irileth – Housecarl of Jarl Barlgruuf the Greater, in Whiterun. *Jenassa – a potential follower in Whiterun *Lleril Morvayn – Redoran First Councilor in Raven Rock. *Karliah – a Nightingale; former associate in the Thieves Guild. *Neloth – Master wizard of House Telvanni. *The Night Mother – whispering corpse who leads the Dark Brotherhood. *Savos Aren – Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. *Brelyna Maryon – mage at the College of Winterhold; member of the Telvanni bloodline. *Teldryn Sero – a potential follower in Raven Rock. Gallery Dark Elf Male.jpg|Dark Elf male concept art Dark Elf Female.jpg|Dark Elf female concept art Trivia *One can sometimes encounter Dunmer (usually Dunmeri women) whose skin color is almost navy blue to black. However, the scale shader in the character creation menu does not allow the player character's skin to be this dark. See also *Character Creation – Character creation in Skyrim *Skills – Skills in Skyrim *Spells – Spells in The Elder Scrolls universe *Race – Races in The Elder Scrolls universe *Perks – Perks in Skyrim Footnotes Appearances * * * * * * * * de:Dunmer (Skyrim) es:Dunmer (Skyrim) ru:Данмер (Skyrim) pl:Dunmer nl:Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Dunmer